Thirst
by AstrisDreams
Summary: Based on Under The Red Hood. Robin drags an unwilling Kid Flash with him to chase after a string of mysterious robberies. They soon find themselves in over their heads and are brutally murdered by the Joker. Years later two strange hit men have shown up out for blood.
1. Chapter 1

"Why aren't you singing birdie?" Joker asked stroking a bloodied crowbar. "You know I love to hear you sing."

He swung around bringing the crowbar down on a blood-covered body. "How about you Flash Jr. I heard from fellow friends that you loved to talk."

Kid Flash turned on his back staring up at the Joker with hate filled eyes. "Fuck you!"

"Such language from a pretty superhero." Joker grinned slamming the crowbar down on his neck. Kid Flash twitched in pain, gurgling up blood.

"You know Robin. I was only expecting you but when I found out you brought a friend well I couldn't resist." Joker grinned. "Where's that cackle I so love to hear. What's the matter Joker got your tongue?"

Robin glared at him unimpressed, "I rather you kill me than listen to..."

"Can't even finish the sentence. I need some new material. How about some physical humor."

With that Joker brought down the crowbar on Robin's legs, relishing in the soft scream it brought from him.

"I knew I'd get a song out of you yet. Now I just need one from Flash Jr. over here and I'll be on my way."

Joker turned around again nudging Kid Flash with his feet. "Not dead yet are you?"

"The...Flash is going to kill you."

Joker grinned slamming the crowbar down on his stomach. Kid Flash whimpered twitching in pain. "Atta boy. You finally talked. Very riveting conversation. Flash isn't going to do anything Batman won't let him."

"They'll both kill you." Robin wheezed out, "When he gets here..."

"I'll be long gone before he gets here. All of us will be." Joker hummed, swinging the crowbar down again beating both of the sidekicks to a bloody pulp.

Joker sighed grabbing his crowbar, and throwing it at Kid Flash's body.

"Well kiddies it's been fun." Joker grinned, glancing around the room silence. "Don't stay out too late. Growing boys need their sleep."

With one last kick to Robin's body he was gone slamming the door close.

Robin glanced at his friend and bit his lip, this was all his fault. He had dragged Kid Flash to his death.

"Feeling the aster." He mumbled.

Kid Flash lay on his back staring past him, and gurgled coughing up on the blood coming from his mouth. Instead he raised his hand shakily pointing at the wall.

Robin turned around hearing the beep twenty seconds left.

"Honor." Kid Flash gurgled.

Robin's face was wet whether from tears or from blood he couldn't tell. He pointedly looked away at the syringes embedded in his arms the not way to keep him down. Kid Flash had a multitude of needles sticking out of his body it was grotesque to look at.

"Yeah it's has been honor." He coughed, stretching out his left his hand and connecting his pinkie with Kid Flash's own.

Kid Flash smiled blood dripping from his mouth and received an equally bloody smile from Robin. This wasn't like the mental exercise they wouldn't be coming back and he do it all over again if he had to. Even chasing after Robin when he went after Joker. It was better to die with company than alone.

Robin raised his other hand tearing his mask off ignoring the sting of glue. Wally already knew his identity but it have him a sense of comfort.

Wally did the same and green eyes stared into blue. Batman and Flash would be too late. Only finding their bodies in rubble. He wondered how the team would react. Would Bruce tell them his secret? Flash would go after Joker and Batman would stop him, ending their friendship.

5

Artemis, Kaldur, and Conner would put up strong fronts. Kaldur would cry in the water where no one could see his tears. Conner and Artemis would rage before breaking down. M'gann would cry openly none stop.

4

Aunt Iris would be devastated. Uncle Barry would blame himself everyday for the rest of his life. Iris would constantly reassure him.

3

Batman would come after Joker himself. Alfred would stay strong and try to keep Bruce from hiding in on himself.

2

Gotham criminals would rejoice at first then learn to fear. Central City would mourn, criminals will hide everyone would remember what happened to Zoom.

_1_


	2. Chapter 2

**Updates will be slow and random I move in tomorrow and classes start soon. So when I have free time I'll get chapters out. Go check out my other stories they might be something you're interested in.**

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?"<p>

"Me? I was told someone was looking for new business partners and that'd it be worth my while."

"What the fuck are you bastards doing here."

"Ladies, ladies, no need to fight you're all pretty."

Everyone turned to look at the figure standing on the rafter.

"Who the fuck are you!"

"I'm Crimson, at least that's what you can call me. I think you guys should be more worried about the fact that I'm your new boss."

"Like hell you are!" One man shouted.

Crimson sighed shaking his head, "Please note refusal to cooperate will be met the end of your lives."

Everybody else exchanged glances and pulled out guns aiming it at him.

"Shame." Crimson said snapping his finger.

The first man who had refused choked and grabbed his throat which had been slit. He gurgled before collapsing dead on the floor.

Crimson turned to the remaining crime lords, "Now you can either protest and meet the same end as your friend here or be smart and agree. Either way I end up in charge. You can try to shoot me but my partner is faster than a speeding bullet and no I don't mean Superman. He's far more superior. Doesn't matter you'll be dead before you hit the ground."

A low thud was hard as a body hit the table in front of them.

Crimson narrowed his eyes, "Gater that was a warning. Anymore sniper attempts and it'll be your body on that table."

The other gang leaders and drug lords glanced at each other before collectively agreeing not to attack.

"Goodie. Anyway things are going to change. From now on I'm in charge. All your profits and proceeds go through me. Call it what you want a take over a hostile take over."

"You can't-"

"Can't make you do what?" A wobbled voice asked, holding a knife to the would be protestors neck.

"Guys I'd like you to meet my partner Scarlet. In the seconds it would take you guys to draw out your weapons you'd all be dead in the floor. Now I'm getting tired of interruptions so the next person who speaks out of turn is dead."

Scarlet let out a chuckle astonishing most of the people in the room in the fact that it sounded so melodic compared to his destroyed voice.

Crimson winked in their direction before continuing his speech. "Here's how things are going to work. You guys can go about your business but I get 60 percent of whatever you make and in return I won't murder you all and your sleep, capiche?"

Scarlet walked around them circling them like prey, "There are some more changes my friend neglected to mention. No more selling to kids, no threatening kids-"

"Aw come on-"

The protester let out a choked cough as he fell the floor dead.

Scarlet didn't appear to have moved and looked around, "Anybody else have any problems with it. No great. Second no selling or threatening mothers. Third follow are rules and we'll protect you from your enemies. Spread the word any gang or cartel that isn't under the protection of Crimson and Scarlet are open season." He smirked dragging a blade down one members neck, "Last you even think of betraying us and I'll choke you to death with your own intestines."

"Nice doing business with you fellas." Crimson waved and he disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Looking around they noticed Scarlet had left to and hurried to get out of there ignoring the dead bodies on the floor.

* * *

><p>"Batman to Flash come in." Batman tapped his com-link as he raced in the Batmobile. He wasn't going to make it in time but maybe Flash could.<p>

"Flash here what's up?"

There was the sound of grunting and thumping noises.

"I'm kinda busy here."

"I need you to run to this location. It's an emergency." Batman stated.

"Have Superman do it I'm kinda-

"-Joker has Robin and KF-"

The line went static and Batman could only hope that it meant Flash was running. He got his wish as a red blur flew past him. He floored jumping out of the Batmobile and running up to the warehouse. Flash beat him there one hand already vibrating through the door when the building exploded.

Batman covered his body with his cape as Flash was propelled backwards.

Batman ran forward moving rubble around, "Please let this be a joke." He muttered.

Flash was up and digging through rubble on the other side when he drooled to his knees.

"Flash what's wrong?" Batman asked, heart racing had this been a set up. He ran over and clutched at his cape.

It was a joke alright and this was the punch line.

He picked up Robin's prone body careful of the finger he had hooked with Wally. He had failed, he hadn't been there when Dick needed him most.

Batman chanced a glance at Flash who had picked up his nephew and was standing oh so scarily still.

"Barry-"

"Don't Bruce. Just don't."

Two of the first three sidekicks dead. Nobody would admit but everyone knew if they expected any of them to go first it'd be Artemis or Conner both because of their fathers.

They were gone, the heart the youth they were gone. They had been too late and Joker had gotten the last laugh.

Flash seethed inwardly. Joker would pay if it was the last thing he did. Barry gritted his teeth, how would he break it to Iris? He had broken Zoom's legs after attacking his family he would kill Joker. Make him pay for hurting his son and his sons best friend. Make him pay. Make him beg for mercy. For the mercy that wasn't given to Robin or Kid Flash.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I took to long to update but hey that's College Life. This will go by slowly but reviews motivate me to update faster.**

* * *

><p>Robin ran forward jumping over a fence and pulling out his wrist computer. He tapped a few words before touching his com-link. "We're in."<p>

Kid Flash smirked and followed after him vibrating through the fence instead.

Robin rolled his eyes shoving him, "Show off."

"Quit goofing off you two." Superboy snapped landing down beside them, "We have a mission."

"Buzzkill."

"Killjoy."

Robin and Kid Flash exchanged glances and high-fived while Superboy rolled his eyes looking away they reminded him of them so much.

"Superboy is correct." Zatanna said joining them, "We must be alert. We wouldn't want anyone to get hurt."

"We're professionals." Robin frowned, "Just because we know how to have fun doesn't mean we can't do our job."

"Seriously what's the deal? Just because we're the youngest doesn't mean we're incompetent." Kid Flash pouted.

"Technically you're the youngest. You're like eight." Robin teased.

"Only in mind! I'm twelve just one year younger than you. It's not even a full year!"

"You're only twelve in body."

"Guys enough fighting. We need to intercept the shipping and you two fighting won't be able to do that." Miss Martian hissed, glaring at them.

Kid Flash and Robin looked at the ground chastised. Nobody wanted a lecture from Miss Martian.

"Sorry Miss Martian."

"Sorry M'gann."

"Get in, get out. Grab as many cases of Agritrine as you can find." Superboy ordered, "Don't bring attention to yourself. Blue Beetle is waiting by the bioship."

When Superboy gave the order the five of them ran into the warehouse at different intervals and points.

"He's twelve and can already vibrate through walls already." Scarlet sighed, "No wonder he's my replacement. Probably better than I ever was."

Crimson snorted and smacked his companion on top of his head.

"Ow! What was that for!"

"Quit your whining. You could've dodged if you wanted. Scarlet you gotta stop doubting yourself. You're awesome now."

"I just-"

"Babe. Dude! You're amazing. Stop doubting yourself." Crimson said grabbing his hand, "Now let's go make an entrance."

"There's no Agritrine here. Somebody already struck here." Kid Flash pouted.

"That would be me." Scarlet smirked.

The team looked up staring in shock. The figure had on a black mask covering his eyes and a red one covering his nose and mouth. He had blond hair and a jester like red and black outfit.

"Who are you?" Robin asked eyeing the figure, "Do you work with Harley Quinn?"

"Ha!" Scarlett snorted, "She wishes she could work with all of this."

"Somebody's cocky."

The team whirled around finding another figure with brown hair dressed in the same colors expect where Scarlet wore black this guy wore red, and where Scarlet wore red this guy were black.

"Who are you?"

"Crimson."

"I'm not cocky. I'm honest I can't help it that I'm hot." Scarlet smirked.

Superboy growled, "Look whoever you are! What did you guys do with the Agritrine?"

"Why would we tell you guys that?" Crimson said, "Is that you guys fight off criminals. Please tell us what we want to know?"

"Shut up!" Superboy shouted, "Well give you guys five seconds to tell us what you did with the-"

"And if we refuse." Scarlet interrupted.

Superboy yelled launching himself into the air at Scarlet who deftly dodged, doing a flip in the air and landing on the floor on the opposite side.

"Wow you're faster than I thought you be." Scarlet mused, "But not fast enough."

"You want fast I'll give you fast." Kid Flash said and ran over at Scarlet.

That was the cue for everyone to commence in the fight. Robin however was fighting half-heartily seemingly in shock of something. It wasn't until he heard Kid Flash's scream that he sprang into action.

* * *

><p>Superboy made his way towards the bioship with an injured Kid Flash in his arms, who was moaning quite piteously.<p>

No sooner had he walked in did Blue Beetle come in swooping Kid Flash from his arms and cradling him in his own.

"What happened?" Blue Beetle asked, setting Kid Flash on a med bay and scanning his bios.

"There were two criminals there. I think they were new I've never seen them before." Superboy explained

"They stole all the Agritrine before we even arrived." Zatanna scowled.

"What happened to Kid Flash?" Blue Beetle asked.

"I don't know about the other one but the one I fought Scarlet." Kid Flash said, "He was a speedster faster than me, maybe even the Flash. He tried to vibrate his hand through my throat I threw my arm up just in time. Jerk almost pulled a bone clean out of my socket."

"What!" Blue Beetle shouted, "Are you okay? How badly were you hurt."

"Blue. I'm fine it's called accelerated healing for a reason. However I don't mind being pampered with love and affection."

Robin furrowed as Kid Flash's voice went into a tone he couldn't quite recognize while Blue Beetle coughed and mumbled something unintelligible. It didn't matter he had other things on his mind.

"Robin are you okay? You've been quiet lately." Miss Martian asked.

"I'm fine." Robin muttered shaking his head, "I was just thinking about."

Only one person should've been able to that flip and they died years ago. It was impossible, but then again nothing was impossible.

He frowned to himself his whole team was theoretically impossible there could be a chance. Maybe Scarlet was...

"Robin!" Kid Flash shouted.

He jerked out of his thoughts staring at Kid Flash.

"What!"

"Dude I've been calling you for the last twenty minutes."

Robin blinked staring at Kid Flash who was still cradled in Blue Beetle's arms.

Kid Flash flushed catching his gaze, "Blue's a little overprotective." He said giving the armor clad teen a look he didn't recognize, "Anyway we landed like ten minutes and you've just been sitting there staring into space."

Robin looked around noticing that everyone had indeed left the bioship and sent a smile towards Kid Flash's direction and headed for the zeta beam. He had research to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Crimson couldn't help the small smile spreading across his face as he heard his companion laugh. Scarlet had such a beautiful laugh compared to his own horrible garbled laugh. Joker had made it so that he would never want to laugh or talk tried to do the same for Scarlet but it didn't exactly work out.

Crimson scowled jerking out of his thoughts as flecks of blood landed on his jacket and turned to Scarlet. "Dude." He said inwardly grinning at the shocked flinch one of their captives have. If he thought his voice was bad wait till he heard Scarlet's. He shouldn't laugh and Scarlet shouldn't talk. "Watch where you spray the blood. That stuff is hard to get out."

Scarlet merely grinned at him and turned to find someone else to interrogate. Out of the two of them, Scarlet had come out a little bit more unhinged then himself. Not to say that Crimson wasn't crazy himself, he just wasn't as crazy as Scarlet. Probably had something to do with his metabolism.

"Alright I'll talk!" A man said, coughing out blood and clutching at his bleeding side. He looked a mess; Scarlet certainly did a number on him. Oh well that wasn't his concern nor his problem, he just needed information.

Crimson turned around excited, about time. Joker certainly had some loyal men, a real change from back in his day. "He's at the warehouse on Coal Street, near the outskirts of town. Warehouse 210."

"Ah thank you so much for your help." Scarlet grinned causing everyone in the room to flinch in fear and shock. His voice was like something that haunted you in your sleeps something that appeared in your nightmares.

"So you'll let me go right that was the deal." The man begged, Crimson scowled all cowards the lot of them.

"Yeah I'll let you go but be warned, you cross my path again and you'll end up like your buddies." He said pointing at the pile of bodies behind him, all of whom who had been tortured to death for information about the Joker. "It's been nice talking with ya."

Crimson walked around the bodies, carefully he hated getting his hands dirty unlike Scarlet who almost seemed to live for the thrill of being able to play dirty. One thing for sure was Crimson wasn't going to mind getting his hands dirty when he came after the Joker.

* * *

><p>"Barry stop!"<p>

Flash growled and continued punching the body in front of him. "Give me one good reason why I should."

"Because Wally wouldn't want you to do this."

"Well Wally isn't here now is he? And it's all because of this stupid fuckers fault!" Flash yelled stomping on the clown under his feet.

"Hey don't look at me." Joker coughed, "I didn't ask for Flash Jr. to show up, but who am I to look a gift horse in the mouth. Why do we say that anyways? Aah who cares? I only wish I had known about him earlier. He would have been my new favorite. I especially loved the way he could heal himself, and constantly protecting the broken birde-"

A punch to the face cut off Joker's rant, as blood began running down his face.

"Barry if you don't stop now I will have to resort to force."

"You don't scare me Bats. I could zip over to your cave right now and kill you before you could blink. Heck I could take on the whole Justice League. Don't make me hurt you Bats."

"True you could, but you wouldn't. You wouldn't. I know you Barry I know you would never live it down and kill yourself with guilt and misery." Batman said, his voice heavy over the comm link, "It'd take us a while but eventually the justice league would stop you. It'd take more casualties but it would happen. We would stop you."

Barry said nothing one hand wrapped around the Joker's neck vibrating hotly.

"Barry please stop."

With a final choke, Barry released Joker who lay on the floor gasping for a breath, with one kick he was out cold bleeding from his temple. "Bruce." He said voice hoarse, "Bruce if he escapes I'll never forgive you. You understand me! If he gets out I will never forgive you and I will make you pay Bruce."

"I know."

* * *

><p>"Hey Robin what are you doing? You've been glued to that computer since like forever." Kid Flash asked.<p>

"I know it's just I'm researching something. Remember that fight with Scarlet and Crimson-"

"Of course I remember Scarlet tried to vibrate his hand through my throat. Pretty sure he's a evil speedster, like Professor Zoom, or Reverse Flash, maybe even Cobalt Blue. Wow we have a lot of evil speedsters running through my family-" Kid Flash rambled on.

"Anyways." Robin interrupted getting a sheepish apology in return. "It's just that Scarlet did a move, that only three people on this earth have been able to pull off successfully." Robin sighed rubbing his head.

"So?" Kid Flash shrugged.

"Sooo." Robin stressed, "Those three people are all dead. At least we assumed so."

"Who were the three people?"

"The Flying Graysons."

"Oh." Kid Flash muttered.

"Yeah, now Mary and John Grayson have been dead for ten years, and Richard Grayson has been dead for three. The trick Scarlet did was a family thing, they didn't tell anyone so how the heck would Scarlet know..."

"Robin you can't seriously be suggesting."

"Stranger things have happened."

"Not this strange!" Kid Flash protested.

"I know but what about Crimson."

"And Scarlet was the one with the superspeed. If he's who you're suggesting than what does that leave Crimson."

"The same thing, except West."

"Robin, think about what you're saying. You're telling me that you believe that...that-"

"That, Richard Grayson and Wally West are alive. Yes. That they're Scarlet and Crimson. Yes"

"Okay but that doesn't explain things."

"Doesn't explain what?"

"If you think Scarlet is Grayson, how was he able to match no surpass my speed and vibrate his hands through my arm."

"Maybe they've found a way to switch abilities whenever they want. They did die together."

"Fine let's pretend you're right what I still want to know is why they attacked us. If Richard Grayson and Wally West are still alive, why are they masquerading as criminals and fighting against us?"

"I- I don't know." Robin muttered.


End file.
